


Happy Memory

by hiiimaugust



Series: Kitty the Cowardly Courier [3]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiimaugust/pseuds/hiiimaugust
Summary: It's a shame about the bath tub





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegreatandpowerfultoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/gifts).



> I know it's basically impossible in-game to play Old World Blues this early in the timeline but I wanted to write something happy-ish. Shout out to thegreatandpowerfultoaster. They inspired this.

The first time Kitty laughed at a toaster, Arcade looked at her like she was back on Med-X. "Kitty, are you alright?"

"It's just a happy memory, like you and the energy weapons at the Sliver Rush," she explained.

The Big MT Artificial Intelligences were the one light part of her stay there. She didn't like thinking about most of her stay. Science, something she genuinely loved, twisted to all hell. Terrifying experiences and creatures. The school, the stealth lab, the ruined greenhouse, people who were mindless killers through no fault of their own, all done in the name of SCIENCE!

The AIs, vexing as they were, acted as a bit of a balm. When she'd run back to the Sink after a day of doing what needed to be done, the Auto-Doc would patch her up. She didn't sleep well, worried the Brains would remove something else (her spleen? her appendix? something more vital like her liver?) while she rested. As long as she brought something for everyone, they were nice. After all, they were as much victims as she and the lobotmites were.

Sometimes, she even missed Toaster. Shame about the bathtub thing.


End file.
